


Acting

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [34]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Robbie confesses his feelings and tries asking Sportacus out but Sportacus shuts him down. Hard.





	Acting

For once the brats weren’t outside swarming Sportacus. Robbie couldn’t care less  _where_  they were as long as they weren’t within earshot. Currently, Sportacus was alone in the park practicing soccer tricks, unaware that he was being watched. 

Robbie was crouched low behind a wall, peaking out at the elf. His heart was beating double time in his ears. This was the perfect time. No one was around. It was just him and Sportacus. 

Steeling himself, Robbie sprang up and hopped over the wall, marching purposefully towards Sportacus. As soon as Sportacus spotted Robbie he jumped to attention with a grin.

“Hello, Robbie!” he said.

“Listen up, Sportacutie, because I’m only going to say this once,” Robbie forced out. 

Sportacus’ smile fell a touch. “Sportacutie?” he repeated, perplexed. 

“I-” Robbie coughed, “I wanted to ask. If maybe. You wanted to go out sometime.”

Sportacus merely blinked at him.

“Just the two of us,” Robbie clarified.

“Oh.”

“Like a date.”

“ _Oh_.”

Robbie’s heart felt like it was in his throat as he watched Sportacus absorb the question and its implications. 

“Um, no, Robbie,” Sportacus said finally.

Robbie’s heart sank, falling back into his chest with a painful flop.

“Oh. Okay.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to lead you on but,” Sportacus stepped closer and continued in a conspiratorial whisper, “The whole ‘trying to be your friend’ thing is just for the kids. To teach them to be nice to everyone. You know that right?”

He looked around them as if checking to make sure the kids wouldn’t hear this _horrifying_ revelation. Robbie’s heart fell further until it sat in the pit of his stomach, nauseating and heavy. 

Sportacus went on. Robbie wished he could go deaf. “It’s important that they think anyone can change. I thought you knew it was all an act. It’s not like I’d  _really_  want to be friends with a villain like you. Much less,” he snorted, “ _romantically_  involved. Can you imagine anything _more_ disgusting?”

The world was growing darker around them. Sportacus was giggling as if he had just told a joke. His jeering face was in sharp relief, the giggles loud and tear-jerking in Robbie’s ears. This couldn’t be happening. Sportacus couldn’t be this cruel. Not the hero Sportacus. Not the Sportacus Robbie had slowly fallen for.

The darkness continued to creep in around them until it was complete. Until Robbie couldn’t see anything. Until all he could hear were Sportacus’ mocking laughs and his own sobs.

* * *

Robbie sat up in his armchair with a jolt. His blankie fell onto the floor. He was panting, the horror of the nightmare clinging to him like tar, tears falling down his face. He curled up into a ball, allowing himself to cry until the strong emotions brought on by the nightmare dulled somewhat. 

He lifted his head and looked around. He was safe in his bunker. There was no thick darkness, no laughter, no elves at all. Robbie picked up his blanket and breathed in its comforting scent for a few minutes. He was far from calm but at least rational thought had returned. 

Nightmare or not, one thing was clear:

He would _never_  tell Sportacus his true feelings. 


End file.
